Swanna (Pokémon)
|} Swanna (Japanese: スワンナ Swanna) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 35. Biology Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna is capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet are dark. Swanna is known to fly for thousands of miles without rest. Swanna flies out when the sun rises. At dusk, flocks of Swanna will dance, with the leader in the middle of the routine. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Skyla's Swanna A Swanna appeared in Cilan Takes Flight!, under the ownership of Skyla. It was first used in her against , where it was able to defeat and . It reappeared in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, where it was used in a Gym battle against . It defeated , but fell to Ash's newly evolved . Other A Swanna appeared in The Lost World of Gothitelle!, under the ownership of the Officer Jenny stationed near Skyarrow Bridge. It was unsuccessfully used to that had formed around the bridge. Multiple Swanna appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!, under the ownership of another Officer Jenny. They were used to control the moss growing around the Ferroseed Research Institute with moves. A Swanna appeared in Cameron's Secret Weapon!, under the ownership of . It was used in his battle against , where it was defeated by . Multiple Swanna appeared in Defending the Homeland!. Two of them reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. A Swanna appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . It was among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for Ash and Pikachu, but their combined was too much for them and sent them blasting off. Minor appearances A flock of Swanna debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Multiple Swanna appeared in the ending credits of White—Victini and Zekrom, and in the opening sequence of Black—Victini and Reshiram. Two Swanna appeared in PK22. A Swanna appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it was seen performing in a Pokémon Musical show. A Swanna appeared in a flashback in A Maractus Musical!. Multiple Swanna appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Swanna appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Swanna appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as a resident of Stonesthrow Town. A 's Swanna appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, where it was revealed to have lost to Roxie in a Gym . A Swanna appeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Multiple Swanna appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. A Swanna briefly appeared in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. A Swanna appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. Multiple Swanna appeared in Butterfree and Me! as residents of Wayfarer Island. A Swanna was among the Pokémon who raced in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Two other Swanna also appeared in Mewtwo's flashback. Multiple Swanna appeared in a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. Multiple Swanna appeared in a flashback in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, with one of them reappearing during a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. A Swanna appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Multiple Swanna appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter!, including one dropping a on 's head. A 's Swanna appeared in A Showcase Debut!, where it participated in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it participated in the Dendemille Town Showcase. A Swanna appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was seen competing in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . Two Swanna appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. One of them reappeared in SM096. Pokédex entries . Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak.}} ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A trio of Swanna appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where they were seen flying over Aspertia City. In Pokémon Generations Skyla's Swanna Skyla's appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Swanna appeared in a fantasy in An Odd Speech. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Unraveling Mysteries. Skyla owns a Swanna which was first used to battle in a Gym battle in Up in the Air. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Battle for More Friends!, a used a Swanna with his in a Double Battle against Monta. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Swanna is one of the Pokémon Pauline uses to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. She uses it for aerial transport. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a major character in the game and runs the Swanna House in Post Town which is a hotel/restaurant. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Meadow: All }} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 566}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=581 |name2=Swanna |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Swanna was first seen in a video for the Pokémon Musicals, again when its art leaked on Yahoo's Pokémon website, and finally in the September issue of CoroCoro. Origin Swanna is based on a , and its evolutionary line is based on the fairy tale, . Additionally, its design seems to draw inspiration from the outfit worn by the main character of the , . Name origin Swanna is derived from swan and may be a combination of swan and ballerina. In other languages , , and |es=Swanna|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Swaroness|demeaning=From swan and baroness |it=Swanna|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=스완나 Swanna|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=首席天鵝 / 首席天鹅 Shǒuxítiāné|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Суанна Suanna|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Skyla's Swanna * Swanna (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Swaroness es:Swanna fr:Lakmécygne it:Swanna ja:スワンナ zh:舞天鹅